


So I'm Going to be a Vampire?

by Movielover52



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Gen, Vampires, minor self-injury, some bonding time with each of the boys, the boys are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Prompto has become an official member of the Crownsguard, and Noctis is offering him a position as one of his retainers. But there is a catch, he's got to become a vampire.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	So I'm Going to be a Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fellow peeps from discord server for running by ideas

Earlier today, Prompto had become an official member of the Crownsguard. To celebrate, he and Noctis played videogames nonstop, and Prompto got to choose all the games. Ignis was there cooking dinner, and Gladio showed up to offer his congratulations. Despite everyone carrying on like they normally did, there was this tension in the air. Prompto couldn’t understand why, and it was making him nervous. Were they going to tell him that he couldn’t hang out with Noctis because of he would be too busy with his duties? 

Ignis came over with a couple plates of food, and the smell distracted Prompto from his thoughts. They ate dinner, and dessert was served afterward, which was ice cream with a lot of toppings. Once the dishes were gathered and cleaned, Noctis paused the game and placed the controller down. Gladio sat down on the couch next to him, and Ignis later joined him. They were all silent, which put Prompto on edge. 

“Prompto, we need to discuss something,” Noctis said. Oh no. Was he in trouble? He tried to remember if he had done something wrong. 

“It’s nothing bad, we assure you,” Ignis said. Prompto felt a little relaxed. 

“Well, it depends how you see it,” Gladio chimed in. Ignis shot him a look. 

“What did you want to discuss?” Prompto asked 

“Well, I was thinking about making you my third retainer,” Noctis replied. Prompto blinked, and his mouth was hanging open. A retainer? Him? Prompto couldn’t believe it. He thought he was lucky to be a part of the Crownsguard so he can continue being by his best friend’s side. Now, he was chosen to be a part of Noctis’s retinue. 

“Wow! Really?” 

Prompto couldn’t stop his smile from growing wide. However, it faltered when he saw that Noctis looked nervous. 

“Yeah, but there’s something I need to tell you. I’m a vampire.” 

It took a second for Prompto’s mind to process what he had just said. 

“A vampire? Like in the movies? But I’ve seen you eat normal food and walk around in the sun!” 

There was no way that vampires were real. They were just a product of fiction. 

“We’re not quite like the ones depicted in the movies. Those are just exaggerations made to prevent people from finding out the secrets of the royal family. While we prefer blood, we do not need it to survive. Also, we can walk just fine outside during the day,” Ignis informed. 

“Oh. Wait, are you two vampires too?” 

“Yes. All retainers get turned into vampires.” 

“How do I know that you guys aren’t just messing with me?” 

Prompto wanted to believe them, but the whole situation just seemed too insane. It had to be a joke. 

Noctis looked to Ignis, who gave him a nod. He scooted closer to Prompto and opened his mouth. Two fangs appeared, which Prompto gawked at. He looked at the other two, and they showed him theirs. 

“Wow. Just wow! This is so cool!” 

“So?” Noctis asked, hesitantly. 

“Yeah, dude. Count me in.” 

Noctis looked relieved at his answer. 

“Noct, aren’t you forgetting an important detail?” Ignis questioned. 

Prompto looked between him and Noctis, who looked apprehensive once again. 

“So, the turning process; it can be a little scary for some,” Noctis said. 

“What? Do I die or something?” Prompto asked, with a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, no, but you will have to have a lot of your blood drained. You will be close to death, but I would give you my blood to replace it before that happens.” 

“Oh.” 

Noctis was right; that did sound scary. But he was Prompto’s best friend, so he would do it a thousand times if it meant standing beside him. 

“My answer is still yes.” 

Noctis smiled and hugged him while Gladio ruffled his hair. 

“I’ll begin to make the preparations,” Ignis said, with a smile. “When would you like to turn?” 

“Hm, maybe this Friday?” 

“Friday evening it is then.” 

“Will all of you be there when it happens?” 

His relationship with Ignis and Gladio had been a bit rocky at first. Mainly because they had intimidated him, but they had come to see each other as friends over time. The turning process frightened Prompto, but he would feel better if all three of them were present. 

“Would you like us to?” Ignis asked. Prompto nodded. 

“Then we will,” Gladio stated. 

Prompto smiled, and he and Noctis resumed playing games while the four of them joked around until it was time for bed. 

~~————~~

Ignis was busy in the kitchen making breakfast when Prompto showed up after his morning run. There wasn’t much to do since Noctis was still sleeping. He would offer to help Ignis with the food, but he knew that he would only mess something up. He opted to sit on the couch and play on his phone. 

After a few minutes, his mind began to drift back to the vampire stuff. He still couldn’t believe that his friends were vampires; that the royal family had been these creatures of the night this whole time. Pretty soon, he was going to be one too. Then Prompto began to think about the whole process of becoming one. So many questions flooded his mind. 

“You know I can practically hear you worry from all the way over here,” Ignis said, causing Prompto to look up. He got up and walked over to Ignis. 

“Sorry. Is that some sort of vampire thing?” 

“No, that’s a me thing.” 

Prompto gave a small laugh. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

He debated whether he should ask, but he didn’t want Ignis to think he was having second thoughts. He bit his lip as the advisor waited for him to share his thoughts. Prompto had always appreciated that about him. 

“I was wondering what it was like to, you know, turning?” 

“Ah, well, it’ll hurt a bit when Noctis bites you, but most of the pain comes after you take his blood.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, your body will be going through changed after all. If I recall correctly, it felt like I was burning.” 

Prompto wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not upon hearing Ignis’s answer. 

“We can try to give you something to make it as painless as possible.” 

“I would uh... maybe. So, what else can I expect?” 

“As I said before, you will have an affinity for it at first. Not to mention, you may be more prone to being sleeping during the day. But we will help you adjust so that no one gets suspicious.” 

“So, you’re saying that I’m gonna be more like Noct?” 

Ignis gave a soft chuckle. There was a yawn behind them, and Prompto turned around to see that Noctis had finally woken up. He made a comment about how the cooking smelled good and sat down by the table. Prompto watched the two chatter amongst themselves, feeling really lucky. 

~~————~~

Prompto was in the training room with Gladio to practice some hand-to-hand combat. They had been sparring for a couple of hours, and he had seen a little improvement. Still, he had difficulty in this area, which is why Gladio had offered to help him. Although the Shield was a tough teacher, Prompto felt like he was learning a thing or two. 

“When can I go back to training with a gun? I’ve got some ideas of cool moves I wanna try.”   
“Maybe later. You may be a member of Crownsgaurd, but you still need to work on your close combat skills.” 

Prompto groaned before the two continued their spar. He managed to last a few minutes longer than usual, but he ended up landing on his ass once again. 

“How about a little break?” Gladio suggested. Prompto nodded and sat down while Gladio went to retrieve water. He came back and handed the Prompto a cup. 

“Aw man. I don’t think I’m ever going to get better at this. I just want to stick to guns.” 

“You just need more practice. Besides, the boost of strength you’ll get once you become one of us.” 

“Wait, what? I’m going to get super strength!?” 

“Pretty much. Though, you’ll have to learn to reel it in, so you don’t accidentally rip a door off its hinges or break someone’s ribs.” 

Prompto stared at the man in awe. So, real vampires aren’t weak to sunlight, but they have incredible strength. Prompto could imagine himself barreling through MTs or even flipping over a car. 

“No wonder you’re hard to beat.” 

“Well, it’s mostly due to training since I was young. But being a vampire does help.” 

“This is so cool! What other abilities do I get?” 

“You'll be able to see in the dark, and you’ll have faster reflexes.” 

“Will I be able to turn into a bat?” 

“What? No?” 

Prompto slumped his shoulders. It was a bit of a disappointment to learn what was real and what was a trope. 

“Lame. I was actually hoping for that one to be real.” 

Gladio laughed and clapped him on the back. 

“Don’t worry. It’s still cool to be a vampire.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad you guys chose me.” 

“Happy that you accepted us. Now, how about we continue?” 

They stood up and continued their training. 

~~————~~

Prompto and Noctis were watching a movie. Noctis had returned from attending meetings all day and was currently lying on the couch with his feet on Prompto’s lap. They were watching a fantasy movie that they had already seen a few times before. One of the characters had been revealed to be immortal, and a thought popped into Prompto’s head. Did vampires live forever? Was Noctis immortal? 

“Hey, Noct?” 

“Hmm?” 

“So, like, are vampires immortal?” 

Noctis sat up. “What?” 

“I was just wondering if you were like ancient or something.” 

Noctis chucked a small couch pillow at him. 

“Dude, I’m only sixteen. Besides, I not really sure.” 

“How can you not know?” 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. 

“I mean vampires that got turned don't live forever, and the ring keeps sucking up too much life force from my family, so we’ve never been able to find out.” 

Noctis was trying to act nonchalant about it, but Prompto could tell that it was bothering him. It had always pained him to see his father getting weaker, and seeing him with a cane had really upset the prince. Prompto felt bad for bringing it up. So, he tried to talk about something else.

“So, I hear that you guys can’t turn into bats.” 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“That’s kind of a bummer man. I was looking forward to flying around.” 

“You’re such a dork.” 

Prompto threw the pillow back at Noctis, who smacked it away before it could hit him. 

“You know, there is another cool thing we can do. Well, I can do, but you and the others can’t.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Hypnoses.” 

“What!? Aw, man. That’s so unfair,” Prompto pouted. But then he instantly perked up. “Can you try it on me?” 

“Not a chance. I don’t like doing it unless I have to.” 

“Oh, okay. Are you sure no one’s ever turned into a bat? Maybe it’s a rare skill.” 

“Just watch the movie, dork.” 

~~—————~~

It was the day that Prompto would be turned into a vampire and become one of Noctis’s retainers. He felt nervous but also excited. The four of them were in a special room at the Citadel, and there were blankets and pillows to help make Prompto feel more comfortable. Ignis lit some vanilla-scented candles. It wasn’t necessary, but Prompto liked it. 

Prompto laid himself down on the blankets. Noctis was next to him. 

“You ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Ignis kneeled down on Prompto’s other side. He gave him a cup filled with green liquid. 

“Here, this will help with some of the pain.” 

Prompto looked at the cup, debating whether he wanted to take it. He was tempted to drink it but ultimately decided against it. The pain would remind him that he wasn’t lonely anymore. He had people who actually wanted him around. These past couple of years had been the best Prompto ever had. Knowing that he was going to be closer to the guys than anyone ever could, he would endure any amount of pain. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.” 

“You sure?” 

He nodded, and Ignis placed the cup elsewhere. Fingers brushed against Prompto’s neck, and he tilted his head so Noctis could have better access. Noctis leaned down to bite his neck. All Prompto could feel was a sharp pain. His neck began to throb, but overall, it wasn’t that bad. Noctis’s hair did tickle him a bit. 

As the seconds ticked away, Prompto began to feel weaker. The room felt like it had dropped about ten degrees. His breathing began to quicken, as drowsiness set in. Then, Noctis pulled away and took out a dagger from the armiger. He made a small cut on his arm and held it to Prompto’s mouth. Prompto latched onto the arm and slowly began to suck his friend’s blood. 

Soon, the coldness was replaced by heat. It began to feel unbearable, however. It was as if Ifrit was giving him a hug. He jerked away from Noctis as he writhed on the floor. But his friend shoved his arm back into his face. Prompto tried to turn his head away. He couldn’t really think about doing anything as searing pain consumed him. He barely acknowledged a pair of hands holding his head in place and was told to continue drinking. At some point, he blacked out. 

When Prompto woke up, he noticed that it was night time. He was on a bed in Noctis’s apartment with the lights off, except he had no problem seeing his surroundings. Another thing he noticed was that he wasn't in pain anymore. In fact, he felt really energized. He hopped out of bed just as the door opened, and Ignis walked in. 

“Glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare.” 

“I feel good. Great actually. You lied, though. You said I wouldn’t die.” 

“You didn’t. You merely passed out from the pain.” 

Prompto felt a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, that hurt a lot.” 

“My apologies. If I had known how badly it would affect you, I would have prepared you better.” 

“It’s fine. Where are Noctis and Gladio?” 

“They’re outside. I figured that it would be best they wait in the living room, so as not to overwhelm you.” 

Just then, Prompto’s stomach growled. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. This wasn’t the normal hunger that he was used to feeling. It was something different. Something primal.

“Come, I’ve prepared you a special meal to help celebrate.” 

They left the room and went out to where the other two were. Noctis immediately went to hug Prompto, asking if he was all right. Prompto assured that he was okay. Gladio ruffled his hair while he praised the blonde. Ignis herded them over to the table for food. Prompto’s dish was heavy in blood, which Ignis promised was just animal blood. He also mentioned a detailed plan to help Prompto become less dependent on it. When they sat down to eat, Prompto could only think about how thankful he was to have them in his life. 


End file.
